HOLDING ON TO MY HAND
by Syahayaff
Summary: #SOONHOON #HOSHI #WOOZI #JIHOON #SOONYOUNG #SEVENTEEN #SAD #YAOI


TITTLE : Holding on to My Hand ( Bintang yang bersinar seperti Berlian)

-...-

"Ya tuhan,Hatiku berdebar-debar". "Apa ini? Tempat apa ini?" "Apa aku akan punya teman?" "Ya tuhan bantu aku arrgghh.." Kalimat-kalimat itu kini menghantui seorang anak lugu berkacamata bernama Hoshi. Hoshi memasukin gerbang yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon rindang di musim semi. Ya! Dia tengah memasuki sekolah barunya. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk dan bolak-balik tidak jelas. Ia pun memasuki kelas 2-A.

"Permisi.." ucap hoshi sebari mengetuk pintu kelas.

"Ya silahkan masuk. Anak-anak perkenalkan ini adalah teman baru kita. Dia akan sekelas dengan kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak." Ucap seorang guru Matematika berkacamata bernama Seokmin itu.

Hoshi pun masuk lalu berdiri didepan kelas. "Hoshi imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk.

"Ya silahkan duduk disebelah anak dipojok sana." Tunjuk seokmin. Hoshi menjawab dengan senyuman sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala. Lalu ia pergi duduk disebelah …..

"Woozi imnida" sambut seorang anak lelaki berambut belah tengah,kancing tertutup sampai atas dan juga berkaca mata dipojok kelas yang nantinya akan menjadi teman sebangku hoshi. Hoshi mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka bersalaman.

"Apa yang membuatmu pindah kesini?" Tanya woozi.

"Ayahku pindah kesini." Jawab hoshi yang masih gugup.

"Tanganmu dingin. Kau sakit?" Tanya woozy lagi. Hoshi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

-...-

"Kriiiiiiing…." Bel pulang berbunyi. Hoshi pergi keluar kelas lebih dulu karena woozi hari ini tugas piket kelas. Saat hoshi melewati lapang basket,terlihat sekumpulan kakak kelas yang tengah berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka adalah geng yang paling ditakuti disekolah ini. Begitu fikir hoshi.

Hoshi hanya melirik mereka sekilas sambil melewatinya.

"Woy, anak baru ya?" himbau seorang lelaki,Seungcheol namanya. Dia ketua geng senior itu.

Hoshi hanya sedikit mengangguk lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Dia belum tahu siapa kita." Ucap anak lainnya yang bernama Jun.

"Hajar saja hyung." Hasut Mingyu,anggota terakhir.

Mereka pun menghampiri hoshi. Seungcheol menarik kerah baju hoshi.

"kasih aku uangmu." Ucapnya.

"Untuk?" balas hoshi singkat.

"Temanmu belum cerita soal kami hah?" ucap Jun.

"Siapa kalian? Lepaskan aku. Aku mau pulang." Bentak hoshi sambil menarik lepas tangan seungcheol dari bajunya.

"Hyaaaaaa…." Ucap Mingyu yang langsung menarik kerah hoshi dan bersiap memukulnya.

Woozi yang tengah membawa buku-buku langsung belari melihat itu.

"eeehhhh ja..jangan. Mian mian" ucap woozi yang langsung menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Huh liat saja kau. Guys ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini." Ucap seungcheol sambil menatap remeh Hoshi dan Woozi. Seungcheol,Jun dan Mingyu pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau pulang tak menungguku?" Tanya woozi.

" …eeeee" hoshi bingung hingga terbata-bata.

"Lain kali kalau pulang,tunggu aku saja. Kau ingin langsung pulang?" sambung woozi.

Hoshi hanya diam karena bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Yasudah ikut aku. Aku perkenalkan kau dengan sekolah ini kkk." Ucap woozi seraya menarik tangan hoshi. Ia mengajaknya pergi ke tempat didekat gudang diatas. Lalu ia duduk diatas tembok(?).

"Sini duduk lah." Ucap woozi sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelah nya. Hoshi hanya tersenyum lalu ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Mereka adalah geng yang ditakuti disekolah ini. Kalau kau melewati mereka kau harus membungkuk baru pergi. Kau harus hormat pada mereka." Ucap woozi.

"Kenapa begitu? Sekolah ini memangnya ada senioritas?" Tanya hoshi.

"Ntahlah. Yang pasti seungcheol hyung itu adalah anak kepala sekolah kita,Pak Joshua." Jawab woozi.

"Tapi kan semua anak itu sama. Kenapa harus begitu?" protes hoshi.

"Kau ini ya. Terima saja kenyataannya begitu." Jawab woozi sambil menjitak hoshi.

"isshh.. ya ya tapi kan?" protes hoshi lagi.

"Aissshh protes saja terus. Sudahlah hey liat itu." Jawab hoshi sambil menunjukkan kearah matahari didepannya.

"Pemandangan matahari terbenam itu indah bukan? Mungkin hanya tempat ini yang membuatku bertahan disini. Kalau aku sendirian dan kesepian, aku pasti kesini." Sambung woozi.

Hoshi seketika terkejut dan tercengang(?) melihat pemandangan itu. Karena sangat indah sekali. Kebetulan belakang sekolah mereka itu dekat pantai.

"sudah,ayo kita pulang." Woozi pun loncat turun dari atas dinding yg ia duduki itu.

" hahaha anak ini lucu juga. Dia pendek sampai-sampai turun meloncat." Kata hoshi dalam hatinya.

Hoshi pun turun dengan hanya menurunkan kaki.

-...- 

Hari ini sudah minggu ke 2 hoshi berada disekolah ini. Hoshi dan Woozi kemana-mana selalu bersama. Ke kantin bersama,duduk besama,pulang bersama bahkan dibully pun bersama. Mereka dibully karena terlihat cupu dan lugu oleh teman sekelasnya. Tetapi itu membuat mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain. Hingga mereka berdua membuat panggilan khusus. Woozi dipanggil Oji dan Hoshi yang dipanggil Oci.

"ji aku beli minum dulu ya." Ucap hoshi. Woozi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sambil menunggu hoshi ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang kemarin ia pinjam. Ternyata didekat perpustakaan sudah ada seungcheol dan gengnya yang menunggu woozi.

"Woozi." Panggil seungcheol yang langsung menarik woozi ke belakang perpus.

"A… apa hyung?" woozi langsung ketarik.

"Mingyu , Jun, tinggalkan aku sendiri berdua dengan woozi. Kalian ke lapangan duluan saja" Ucap seungcheol. Lalu mingyu dan jun meninggalkannya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda sekarang. Dulu waktu SMP kau tidak berkacamata kan? Rambut juga tidak belah tengah,kancing tidak tertutup sampai atas begini." Ucap seungcheol sambil membuka kancing kerah baju woozi namun woozi menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Kau juga jadi berandalan seperti ini hah. Ini urusanku bukan urusanmu." Jawab woozi sambil memberikan senyum remeh.

"Saat itu kau terkenal dengan keimutanmu disekolah. Sayangnya saat aku lulus dari situ, kita berdua putus. Aku tak menyangka,orang yang terkenal disekolah,saat naik ke SMA malah seperti ini. Apa karna putus denganku?" ucap seungcheol sambil tersenyum PD(?).

"PD sekali kau hyung. Rambutku belah tengah agar gampang menyisirnya. Aku pakai kacamata karna mataku minus. Kancing bajuku ditutup sampai atas agar lebih sopan. Sudahlah aku mau pergi. Hoshi sudah menungguku dikelas." Jawab woozi.

"Kau kini telihat akrab sekali dengan hoshimu itu. Kalian pacaran? Kenapa kau tidak balikan saja denganku. Orang yang paling ditakuti disini lalu mengubah gaya berpakaian mu itu. Atau kalian berdua pacaran?" Ucap seungcheol.

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan seme berandalan sepertimu! Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku mau pergi." Ucap woozi lalu ia menginjak seungcheol.

"Aww… woozi ah!" panggil seungcheol. Namun woozi sudah lari ke kelas.

"Lihat saja nanti." Ucap seungcheol.

-...-

*di atas atap,seperti biasa*

"Oji,aku pernah bercerita kan sebelumnya? Aku ingin menjadi bintang seperti arti namaku. Hoshi = Bintang. Aku ingin ikut audisi di tv. Yang menang akan diorbitkan menjadi bintang di pledis ent. Kau mau ikut?" Ucap hoshi sambil melakukan sedikit gerakan dance.

"Aku tak bisa ngedance sepertimu. Aku bisanya menyanyi." Jawab woozi.

"Kau pasti bisa. Ayolah. Kita akan latihan dalam 2 minggu ini. Atau bisa saja kau menyanyi lebih banyak dariku dan aku menari lebih banyak darimu. Bagaimana? Yaya?" ucap hoshi sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada hoshi dan tersenyum.

"Hmm… baiklah." Jawab woozi yang sebenarnya dulu di SMP nya ia juga penari yang hebat namun saat SMA dia merubah hidupnya 180o.

"Nanti kita izin pada kepala sekolah. Yaya?" jawab ucap hoshi. Woozipun tersenyum.

Hoshi yang sangat senang mendengar woozi yang mau ikut dengannya langsung kegirangan dan langsung menggendong woozi.

"Oci… turunkan aku. Kyaa~~!" ucap woozi sambil memukul-mukul bahu hoshi. Lalu hoshi menurunkannya dan mereka tertawa.

*Minggu berikutnya*

"Pak kepala sekolah,kami minta izin untuk ikut audisi." Ucap hoshi sambil menyodorkan surat izin mengikuti audisi dari sekolah.

"Audisi apa ini?" jawab pak Joshua yang merupakan kepsek.

"Audisi boyband(?)". tegas hoshi.

"Hah? Yakin? Orang orang seperti kalian ini ikut audisi boyband?" jawab Kepsek dengan nada meremehkan.

"Iya pak. Tolong beri tanda tangannya." Mohon hoshi sambil membungkuk.

Dengan tatapan tidak ikhlas, kepsekpun memberi tanda tangannya.

"Kali ini saja." Ucapnya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa takut mereka membuat malu sekolah.

"hey liat itu. Mereka akan ikut audisi!" bisik seungcheol pada jun dan mingyu yang mengintip dari balik jendela. Didepan mereka juga ada seokmin saem yang tengah mengintip.

"Sedang apa kalian? Sana kembali ke kelas!" ucap seokmin saem.

Mereka lalu kembali ke kelas . lalu Hoshi da woozi pun keluar dari ruangan kepsek. Seokmin pun menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian tak usah bersedih. Saem mendukung kalian." Ucap seokmin sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih saem." Ucap mereka sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan audisinya?" Tanya seokmin.

"Seminggu lagi saem." Jawab Woozi

Seokmin pun menepuk pundak mereka. "Aku akan datang untuk mendukung kalian." .

"terimakasih saem!" mereka semakin girang. Memang hanya Seokmin lah guru yang dekat dengan mereka. Tak seperti guru lain.

*dikelas seungcheol*

"Berani sekali mereka ikut audisi." Ucap seungcheol.

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab mingyu. Jun terlihat sedang asik mengobrol dengan kekasihnya,Junghan.

"Jun ah!" teriak seungcheol. "E…eh iya." Jawab Jun gagap.

"Kalian jangan bergosip. Biarkan saja mereka." Ucap Junghan dengan tatapan cantiknya.

Lalu seungcheolpun berbisik, "Aku punya rencana hebat."

"Kringggggggg…." Bel pulang berbunyi. Seungcheol dan kawan-kawannya langsung menghampiri Vernon yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Lalu mereka menariknya ke belakang gudang.

"Kau bilang ingin bergabung bersama kami kan? Kau mau melakukan apa saja?" Tanya seungcheol.

"Ma..Mau hyung." Jawab Vernon sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kau bisa ikut audisi boyband itu kan? Ajak saja Seungkwanmu. Kau harus kalahkan mereka." Ucap seungcheol.

Mingyu dan Jun yang mendengarnya pun merasa kaget karena mereka tak mengetahui rencana seungcheol itu.

"A…. Apa?!" ucap Mingyu.

"Bagaimana Vernon?" Tanya seungcheol lagi.

"Mereka siapa hyung?" jawab Vernon yang masih kaget itu.

"Hoshi dan Woozi." Jawab seungcheol yang mendekatkan mukanya pada Vernon. Vernon hanya mengangguk lalu segera mencari seungkwan.

"Seungkwan ah!" panggil Vernon yang langsung menarik seungkwan ke luar gerbang,

"Kau mau ikut audisi bersamaku? Aku pandai ngerapp kau pandai bernyanyi." Sambung Vernon.

"Aku sudah mengisi formulirnya…." Jawab seungkwan.

"Masukkan namaku. Ayolah aku mohon!" Vernon memelas.

"Kemarin aku ajak, kau tak mau. Sekarang kau memohon padaku. Yasudahlah. Mari kita latihan." Jawab seungkwan yang lalu mengeluarkan formulirnya dan menambahkan nama Vernon.

"Nama grup kita apa?" sambung seungkwan.

"Kwanon saja lah. Terlihat menarik kkk~~" jawab Vernon.

"Hmm.. yasudah." Jawab Seungkwan.

-...-

Hari audisipun tiba. Audisi ini merupakan audisi antar sekolah dan ditayangkan di tv secara live. Sudah 2 minggu Woozi dan Hoshi mempersiapkan diri dengan latihan dan berbagai persiapan lainnya. Dan mereka menamakan diri dengan nama Soonzee.

Acara sebentar lagi dimulai dan mereka pun menunggu giliran tampil diruang ganti. Dan mereka seketika terkejut melihat Vernon dan seungkwan yang turut ikut serta dalam audisi itu.

"Ver….. Kwannn…" ucap hoshi terbata-bata.

"Hus! Jangan hiraukan mereka." Jawab Woozi.

Hoshi dan Woozi sama sama mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna blonde. Hoshi memakai kaos putih lengan pendek yang dibalut kemeja putih panjang yang dilipat keatas hingga 3/4 lengan dan juga memakai celana jeans putih. Sedangkan woozi memakai kaos putih panjang dan juga celana jeans putih. Rambut hoshi berponi sedangkan woozi berambut mangkok. Disitu mereka tidak memakai kacamata.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Vernon dan Seungkwan tampak berbeda dari mereka.

Mereka sama-sama mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna coklat. Vernon memakai kaos berwarna hitam yang dibalut kemeja kotak kotak warna hitam merah. Sedangkan seungkwan memakai baju lengan panjang yang dilipat setengah lengan keatas , baju hitam bergaris-garis merah dan juga celana jeans.

Terlihat Vernon yang sedang berkaca.

"Aku tampan kan kwan? Kkkk~" Tanya Vernon dan seungkwan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Vernon,apa yang membuatmu ingin ikut audisi ini?" Tanya seungkwan.

"Ingin masuk tv hahaha" jawab Vernon sambil tertawa. Padahal sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya.

Acara akan segera dimulai. Para peserta sudah bersiap-siap dan MC akan segera masuk. Terlihat seokmin ikut menonton dan duduk dikursi paling depan. Sedangkan dibelakang, Seungcheol,Jun dan Mingyu juga ikut menonton.

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku yakin pasti Vernon seungkwan yang akan menang." Ucap seungcheol. Jun dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk. Seokmin pergi menonton bersama Wonwoo yang merupakan guru Fisika di sekolah. Terlihat pula Kepsek mereka pak Joshua yang ikut menonton bersama adiknya seungcheol yaitu Dino.

Acarapun telah dimulai , MC nya adala Junghan dari SMA Mansae dan Minghao dari SMA JamJam.

Dan kini tiba giliran Vernon dan Seungkwan.

"Selanjutnya,Peserta nomer 08 dari SMA Mansae! Kita sambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Kwanon~~~" Kata Junghan. Lalu para penonton yang ramai itu bertepuk tangan lalu Vernon dan Seungkwan memasuki panggung. Mereka bernyanyi dan menarikan lagu Bang versi mereka. Mereka tampil dengan maksimal dan cukup menarik hati penonton. Penontonpun bertepuk tangan saat mereka selesai tampil. Seungcheol disitu terlihat rusuh sampai-sampai tepuk tangan sambil berdiri sendirian. Semua orangpun melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lihat tuh, ketuamu." Ucap Jun pada mingyu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Diam kalian!" ucap seungcheol menahan malu.

Setelah beberapa peserta tampil, kini tiba giliran Hoshi dan Woozi menunjukkan penampilan mereka.

"Kita sambut peserta terakhir dengan nomor urut 17. Inilah dia….." Ucap Minghao yang ditahan Junghan yang sedikit menginjak kakinya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Bisik minghao. Junghan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menatap heran.

"Aku tak yakin dengan peserta ini." Gumam Junghan dalam hati.

"Maaf penonton saya ulangi. Kita sambut peserta dengan nomor urut 17 dari SMA Mansae. Inilah dia SoonZee. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah." Ucap Minghao yang ikut bertepuk tangan. Junghan terlihat hanya bertepuk tangan sekali. Para penonton yang bertepuk tangan hanya sedikit termasuk Seokmin dan Wonwoo.

"Kalian pasti bisa anak-anak. Fighting!" teriak seokmin.

Hoshi dan Woozi pun memasuki panggung. Mereka menyanyikan lagu Shining Diamond. Mereka bermaksud ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa mereka pasti bisa menjadi bintang besar dan menjadi bersinar seperti berlian. Hoshi dan Woozi menari dengan bagusnya. Woozi bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang indah. Hoshi menari dengan gerakannya yang sulit dan keren. Mereka membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terpukau.

Seokmin bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri sambil tertawa bahagia. Joshua kaget melihat penampilan mereka yang keren. Sedangkn seungcheol,jun dan mingyu hanya tercengang.

"Ini tak mungkin. Mereka bukan seperti ini. Aku yakin itu.!" Ucap seungcheol.

Hoshi dan woozi saling bergandengan erat dan membungkuk untuk menutup penampilannya.

Mereka tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Semua peserta sudah tampil dan juri sudah memberikan nilai dan nama pemenang. Junghan membuka amplop berisi nama pemenang untuk diumumkan.

Junghan tercengang melihat nama pemenangnya.

"Ini…. Tak mungkin.." ucap junghan dalam hati yang kaget melihatnya.

"Minghao,kau saja yang baca." Bisik junghan.

"Pemenangnya datang dari sekolah MANSAE… penasaran ya….

Peserta dengan nomor urut 17. SoonZee! Selamat! Pemenang akan langsung di trainee di Pledis Ent dan akan segera debut." Ucap Minghao.

Hoshi tercengan melihatnya,dan bengong(?). dia tak menyangka impirannya akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

"Oci,Sadarlah. Kita menang!" ucap woozi sebari menggoyang-goyangkan badan hoshi. Lalu woozi menarik hoshi keatas panggung.

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih banyak!" Hoshi dan Woozi menangis dan mereka saling berpelukan. Lalu mereka menerima hadiahnya.

Seungcheol dan Vernon tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan itu. Mereka berpura-pura memberikan selamat padanya. Lalu bersalaman.

"Selamat ya." Ucap seungcheol sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada hoshi.

"Terimakasih hyung." Hoshi pun menerima tangan seungcheol.

Jun dan mingyu mencoba bersalaman dengan mereka. Dan sepertinya ingin segera berdamai. Tapi tidak untuk seungcheol

Seungcheol langsung menarik Vernon ke belakang.

"Kenapa bisa kau kalah bodoh?!" Tanya seungcheol emosi.

"Aku tak tau hyung. Mereka memang lebih keren." Ucap Vernon sedikit takut.

"Perjanjiannya kalau kau menang,kau baru bisa masuk ke geng ku kan!." Sentak seungcheol.

Seungkwan tak sengaja melihat ini saat ingin berganti pakaian.

"A…. apa? Ver? Kau memanfaatkanku?" Tanya seungkwan yang kaget mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Seungkwan? Bukan itu maksudku. Seungkwan!" teriak Vernon yang lalu mengejar Seungkwan.

Seungcheol yang ditinggal sendirian pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang.

Sementara Hoshi dan Woozi pergi ke sekolah untuk mendatangi tempat dimana mereka biasa bersama. Diatas atap.

"Woozi ah, terimakasih telah menciptakan kemenang ini bersama ku. Aku sekarang bisa membuktikan kepada semua orang kalau kita itu bisa bersinar!." Ucap hoshi yang bahagia.

"Terimakasih juga hoshi. Ini juga impian terpendamku. Apalagi aku bisa menjadi bintang bersamamu,menjadi hoshi! Hahaha~" jawab Woozi sambil tertawa.

Lalu hoshi memeluk woozi erat. "Sebenarnya,aku mencintaimu oji!" ucap Hoshi yang sudah lama memendam perasaannya itu. "Aku menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu." Sambung Hoshi.

Woozi kaget mendengarnya tetapi ia juga sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada hoshi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hoshi. Aku juga begitu~" jawab Woozi sambil membalas pelukan.

"Jadi….?" Sambung woozi sambil melepas pelukan.

"Jadi ayo kita pulang. Haha" jawab hoshi sambil menepuk rambut woozi. Mereka pun pergi pulang.

Rencana hoshi adalah ingin menembak Woozi didepan gerbang. Tapi ada seseorang yang diam-diam menunggu didekat tangga turun.

"Jleb…." Sebuah pisau menancap diperut woozi yang turun tangga terlebih dahulu dari pada hoshi.

"Shit! Aku salah tusuk." Gumam seseorang. Ternyata itu Vernon. Vernon yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari keluar sekolah. Hoshi yang hendak turun melihat woozi sudah terkapar dan berdarah-darah dibawah tangga.

"Woozi ah!" teriak hoshi.

"Hay mau kabur kemana kau!" Hoshi pun langsung mengejar Vernon sampai keluar gerbang. Setelah sampai diluar,dia tidak melihat Vernon sedikitpun.

Dan… "Brak….."

terdengar suara orang terjatuh. Hoshi tertabrak motor Vernon yang tengah keluar gerbang. Seketika hoshi terkapar tak berdaya. Kepalanya membentur keras ke aspal. Kepalanya bocor.

Wonwoo yang baru saja mengambil tugas anak-anak muridnya itu langsung menghampiri Hoshi dan langsung menelfon Seokmin.

Didalam sekolahpun Seokmin masih mengambil tugas anak muridnya dan ketika melewati tangga, ia sudah menemukan woozi yang terkapar. Ia langsung menggendong woozi keluar gerbang dan melihat wonwoo yang sedang menelfonnya diluar gerbang tapi ia tak bisa mengangkatnya.

"Wonwoo cepat telfon ambulance!" teriak seokmin yang keberatan menggendong Woozi.

"Barusan setelah menelfonmu,aku sudah menelfon ambulan. Ini pasti ada yang tak beres." Balas wonwoo.

"Ngiung.. Ngiungg.." mobil ambulan pun tiba. Pak mantri segera mengangkat mereka berdua dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan seokmin dan wonwoo mengikuti dari belakang.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Woozi langsung masuk ke UGD begitu juga Hoshi.

Woozi mendapat 11 jahitan diperutnya yang terkena tusuk. Sedangkan Hoshi kini mengalami koma.

-...-

Sudah 2 minggu Hoshi koma dan sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Woozi masih memakai kursi roda karena dia masih tidak diperbolehkan berjalan.

Woozi mendatangi ruang hoshi. Woozi menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju kesamping tempat tidur hoshi.

Ia pun memegang tangan hoshi yang penuh dengan infusan.

"Hoshi ah.. bangunlah. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Woozi seraya menangis.

Tangan hoshi seketika mulai bergerak. Woozi gembira melihatnya. Perlahan mata hoshi mulai terbuka.

Dia memanggil woozi pelan.

"Oji.." panggilnya.

"Hoshi? Kau sudah sadar? Hoshi aku merindukanmu. Kita kan harus latihan untuk menjadi bintang? Ayo cepat sembuh oci ku." Ucap woozi seraya menahan tangisan.

"Woozi ah,Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk Bersinar seperti berlian ya?" ucap hoshi lemah sambil berusaha menggenggam erat tangan Woozi.

"Aku berjanji. Kan aku akan menjadi hoshi sepertimu kan? Bintang?" jawab Woozi yang meneteskan air mata yang bercucuran di pipinya.

"Aku sudah menjadi bintang. Aku tak perlu menjadi bintang yang bersinar seperti berlian dihadapan orang-orang. Kemarin aku sudah membuktikannya bahwa aku bisa bersinar kan? Bersamamu,didepan orang orang yang meremehkan kita." Jelas hoshi.

"Kita baru memulai untuk bersinar oci. Kita masih harus meraih bintang itu. Ingatkan hadiah kemenangan kita itu akan diorbitkan oleh pledis?" jawab woozi sambil mencium tangan hoshi.

"Hmmm.. aku tak perlu menjadi bintang dihadapan semua orang. Yang penting aku sudah menjadi bintang dihatimu yang akan bersinar selamanya. Jangan lupakan aku woozi ah. Kau harus berjuang untuk menjadi bintang dihadapan semua orang. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi bintang hatiku?" Ucap Hoshi seraya menebarkan senyum tipis namun masih tampak lemah.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kwon Soon Young?! Aku akan berjuang untukmu dan bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu! Aku mau dan akan selalu bersinar dihatimu,kekasihku!" jawab woozi yang tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Hmm.." jawab hoshi yang tersenyum. Kemudian "tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt….."

Alat detak jantuk hoshi kemudian mati. Detak jantung hoshi sudah tak terlihat lagi. Mata hoshi pun mulai menutup. Genggaman tangannya mulai terlepas.

"Hoshi ah!" teriak Woozi. Ia langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hoshi. Dokterpun mulai menghampiri mereka dan seokmin dan wonwoo ikut masuk pula.

"Maaf,Hoshi kini sudah tiada." Jawab dokter. Woozi pun menangis histeris. Seokmin dan Wonwoo berusaha menenangkannya.

Keesokan harinya,woozi bersekolah dan kursi rodanya sudah bisa dilepas. Ia pergi ke tempat biasa dimana ia dan hoshi berdiam diri.

"Hoshi ah,tempat ini sepi tanpamu. Lebih baik aku mengikutimu saja!" Teriak Woozi sambil menangis. Ia pun naik ke atas dinding dan mencoba untuk meloncat. Seokmin yang diam-diam mengikuti woozi itu langsung berlari dan menarik tangan woozi agar tidak jatuh.

"Kenapa kau mencegahku saem! Biarkan aku mati!" Teriak Woozi yang masih menangis.

"Bunuh diri itu hal yang bodoh nak. Kau masih ingat ? kau sudah berjanji kepada hoshi untuk menjadi bintang yang bersinar seperti berlian dihadapan orang-orang. Kau juga minggu depan sudah mulai trainee di pledis kan? Hoshi pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini disana." Ucap seokmin.

"Tapi aku tak bisa berjuang tanpanya saem." Jawab woozi.

"Hoshi akan bahagia melihatmu bersinar disini. Kau harus berjuang untuknya. Kini dia sudah menjadi bintang yang akan selalu bersinar seperti berlian dihatimu. Kau juga sudah bersinar dihatinya. Sekarang,ayo berjuanglah. Buatlah hoshi bahagia disana." Balas seokmin seraya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih saem. Aku akan berjanji." Dia pun langsung memeluk seokmin erat.

"HOSHI AH!"

-THE END-

Notes : awalnya terinspirasi dari lagu Jkt48 – sambil menggandeng erat tanganku, tapi makin kesini malah beda cerita. Maafkan:" . ingin liat kelanjutan vernon nya? Baca juga = "You're my Sun" (rilis 12.2.2016).

Terimakasih~! Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
